


Salutò la Morte come una vecchia amica.

by Crazymoonlight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Gaunt's Ring, Horcrux Hunting, Mention of Ariana, Missing Scene, Resurrection Stone, The Deathly Hallows
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 08:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21071753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazymoonlight/pseuds/Crazymoonlight
Summary: Ma l’Anello… la causa di tutto…! Era stato così sciocco a cedere alla tentazione… E ora rimaneva lì, sulla sua mano ferita come monito dei suoi errori. L’anello dei Gaunt, ignoti discendenti dei Peverell, sembrava guardarlo beffardo, prendersi gioco di lui e della sua ingenuità. Come aveva potuto credere che sarebbe successo qualcosa?





	Salutò la Morte come una vecchia amica.

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
** Salutò la Morte come una vecchia amica. **

**L**a stanza circolare veniva inondata dalla luce appena rosata del tramonto: i raggi oltrepassavano i vetri dell’alta finestra per posarsi delicatamente sul pavimento di pietra e la scrivania di legno. Il silenzio era interrotto dal debole ronzio e dallo sbuffo dei delicati strumenti d’argento, appoggiati su tavolini dalle gambe sottili. In fondo alla stanza, sulla parete, vi erano i dipinti appesi disordinatamente dei presidi defunti, che sonnecchiavano chi profondamente, chi in un silenzio educato, chi ancora russando leggermente. Fanny, sul trespolo vicino alla porta, guardava fiera la scena con i suoi lucenti occhi neri, nei quali splendeva il bagliore dorato del giorno calante.  
Il preside attuale, Albus Silente, era seduto dietro la scrivania ad osservare con strano interesse la sua mano sinistra, annerita a causa della maledizione da circa un anno. La pelle sembrava più secca e raggrinzita, bruciata quasi fino all’osso; non rimaneva molto tempo, ma non c’era da preoccuparsi: stava andando tutto secondo i piani.  
Il fatto che gli rimanesse solo un anno di vita non lo aveva mai turbato, anzi: aveva solo accresciuto il senso di dovere nel compiere la sua missione prima che fosse troppo tardi e la capacità di apprezzare ancora di più con ironia tutto ciò che lo circondava. Dopotutto, come aveva affermato riguardo il suo vecchio amico Nicolas Flamel, _per una mente ben organizzata, la morte non è altro che una grande, nuova avventura_. Purtroppo era stato più impegnato del solito, precludendosi parte del piacere che si sarebbe meritato, ma era per un _Bene Superiore e il ragazzo ce l’avrebbe fatta._  
Non tutti sapevano, ovviamente, di quella sua condizione terminale, eccetto per il professor Severus Piton al quale si era rivolto quando la maledizione si era scatenata. Severus l’aveva sgridato quasi fosse un bambino che non comprendeva la portata delle sue azioni, ma lui si era informato della sua condizione senza mostrare alcun timore, da degno Grifondoro qual era stato in passato.  
Non gli aveva spiegato il motivo per il quale era andato incontro alla maledizione, anche se sapeva benissimo che sarebbe successo qualcosa: Tom Riddle non era uno stolto; ma quello era un segreto che avrebbe conservato per sé, per imbarazzo e precauzione. Aveva sempre agito così nella sua vita, no?  
Ma l’Anello… _la causa di tutto_…! _Era stato così sciocco a cedere alla tentazione…_ E ora rimaneva lì, sulla sua mano ferita come monito dei suoi errori. L’anello dei Gaunt, ignoti discendenti dei Peverell, sembrava guardarlo beffardo, prendersi gioco di lui e della sua ingenuità. Come aveva potuto credere che sarebbe successo qualcosa? Eppure, pensava di aver capito da tempo, a caro prezzo, che lui non avrebbe mai dominato davvero la Morte. Solo che… trovare un simile cimelio dopo così tanto, senza averlo cercato, l’aveva sorpreso profondamente, quasi come quando aveva visto per caso il Mantello dell’Invisibilità di James Potter. Sembrava solo un altro scherzo del destino quello di avere tutti i Doni così vicini, eppure così lontani! Si chiedeva come avrebbe reagito Tom Riddle se avesse saputo quale altro valore aveva quell’Anello, oltre quello di discendere da Salazar Serpeverde, ma la risposta era semplice: non gli sarebbe importato nulla. Riddle cercava il potere, non la consolazione di un caro. Temeva la Morte, non la rispettava.  
A quei pensieri, Albus Silente sospirò. In realtà aveva voluto provare di nuovo semplicemente perché era stanco; voleva abbandonarsi per una volta a quelli che erano stati i suoi desideri, le sue passioni. Avrebbe potuto finalmente chiedere scusa… Così aveva indossato l’Anello, ma non era accaduto nulla, tranne un forte dolore che gli era esploso in corpo. Non sapeva se gli avesse fatto più male il fisico o il suo cuore. _Non era accaduto nulla_.  
Ora invece, sembrava che l’Anello lo stesse chiamando. Lo tolse e lo prese con entrambi le mani, lo fece ruotare e lo studiò più attentamente. Poi, con estrema facilità, sentì di dover fare una cosa: se lo rigirò tre volte nella mano e finalmente accadde. Capì che era successo prima di vederlo. Un leggero spostamento d’aria venne alle sue spalle e poi sentì un tocco leggero e gentile sulla sua spalla. Quando si voltò, la vide.  
Con l’aspetto della bambina gioiosa che era stata un tempo, Ariana era lì e lo guardava, sorridente. Appariva come quando la disgrazia non era ancora successa, come un’infante che non conosce ancora i mali del mondo, i capelli biondi sciolti, lucenti, e il volto paffuto e sano.  
Avrebbe voluto dire tutto. Chiedere scusa, supplicare il suo perdono. L’avrebbe voluta abbracciare, piangere e disperarsi come se fosse piccolo, anche lui. Avrebbe voluto dirle che non era sua intenzione, che non lo era mai stata, che avrebbe dovuto prendersi cura di lei e del resto della famiglia quando ne aveva la possibilità; che era stato uno sciocco arrogante ed egoista a pensare ad accumulare premi e conoscenza, quando l’unico vero tesoro si trovava nella stanza affianco ed era lei; che non avrebbe mai dovuto dar retta alla voce ammaliante di Grindelwald, non lasciarsi abbindolare da sogni irrealizzabili; che era colpa sua se non aveva potuto vivere felicemente, se i _suoi_ sogni erano stati stroncati così velocemente. Voleva dire tutto, ma ciò che ottenne fu il niente. Non una parola uscì dalle sue labbra.  
Le lacrime iniziarono a sgorgare copiose dalle palpebre, scendendo con fatica lungo le numerosissime rughe del suo volto, ma non si mosse. Ariana parve per un istante più saggia dell’età che mostrava e continuò a sorridere, annuendo come se avesse capito.  
“Grazie…” mormorò, dannatamente stanco.  
In un altro attacco di egoismo, avrebbe fatto durare quel momento per sempre, ma sapeva che non poteva. Doveva compiere ancora la sua ultima missione, poi l’avrebbe raggiunta per l’eternità. Finalmente capì perché non era mai riuscito a vederla, perché non era mai stato il Signore della Morte: non era lui che riportava indietro i suoi cari, ma erano loro che lo venivano a prendere per condurlo _avanti_. Solo quando la Morte stessa era vicina, tutto ciò poteva accadere. Come citava la favola, _avrebbe salutato la Morte come una vecchia amica e sarebbe andato con lei, congedandosi da questa vita, da pari a pari._  
Sempre in silenzio, strinse la mano fragile della sorella come saluto, poi allontanò l’Anello e Ariana scomparve così come era venuta, come polvere trascinata dal vento. Non era un addio, si ripetè, per accettare quell’abbandono doloroso come lo era stato in gioventù. Si alzò lentamente e appellò un boccino, a prima vista oggetto senza significato. Con la bacchetta, senza toccare la piccola pallina dorata, vi inserì il Dono, incidendo sulla superficie una semplice frase: _Mi apro alla chiusura._  
Il ragazzo avrebbe capito alla fine, rivelandosi più degno di lui, il vero Padrone della Morte. Sempre con l’utilizzo della bacchetta, allontanò il boccino e lo depositò in un cassetto della scrivania. Presto l’avrebbero trovato, non aveva senso nasconderlo.  
Era arrivato il momento. Osservò l’ufficio che l’aveva ospitato per tutti quegli anni, sapendo che sarebbe stata l’ultima volta. Presto un quadro che lo raffigurava sarebbe stato appeso alle sue spalle e quello sarebbe stato l’unico lascito della sua coscienza sulla terra. Sarebbe stato ricordato come uno dei maghi migliori di sempre e magari gli avrebbero dedicato volumi e volumi sulle sue gesta. Non provò alcuna soddisfazione in tutto ciò.  
Andò da Fanny, che per tutto quel tempo l’aveva osservato in silenzio; era da poco rinata dalle ceneri e le penne rosse brillavano più che mai, quasi come se stessero avvampando davvero. Silente la accarezzò e la splendida fenice chiuse gli occhi, felice di quei gesti d’affetto.  
“Presto anche io inizierò una nuova vita” scherzò il vecchio, ritrovando la sua solita ironia.  
Fanny, per tutta risposta, lanciò un gridolino di protesta. Il preside ridacchiò, indossò il mantello da viaggio e si affacciò alla finestra, ad osservare il parco della scuola dove aveva passato tante avventure per un tempo indefinito, perso nei pensieri. Il tramonto si faceva più denso, la sera, anche della sua vita, era vicina.  
Fu lì che rimase fino a quando sentì qualcuno martellare alla porta. Non fece in tempo neanche a dire “Avanti” che Harry Potter si era già precipitato nella stanza circolare, visibilmente furioso.  
Era giunta l’ora.

  



End file.
